Future Meets Present
by DragonOfGem
Summary: With a mishap in the future, Kuronoa (Son of Klonoa and Lolo) and Gantz (Son of Guntz and Hiromi The Wolf {The Burning Force Chick From Namco X Capcom Transformed Into a Wolf For This Story} are sent to the past and they meet their parents and with no way of traveling back to the future, they must adapt to their life with their same age parents.
1. In The Past?

Klonoa – Future Meets Present

**{Kuronoa's POV}**

At first I didn't know what happened. One minute me and my cousin Gantz are driving on our high-tech motorcycle, but then suddenly something happened and we were sent flying like 10 years into the past. I don't even know if were in the past. Plus it doesn't help because apparently I lost track of Gantz during the whole time travel situation. I just hope we landed in the same time period. But it's weird because when I woke up I was in some kind of room and it was weird because I remember I landed outside not in a house. I sat myself up and checked my surroundings and it seemed to be in a room with pink wallpaper and a picture of some type of goddess. I then began to hear footsteps. Luckily someone placed my weapon on the desk next to the bed. It was the Wind Ring my dad had given me for my birthday. I was about to jump up and battle whoever came through the door but I stopped when someone came in from the door. It was a girl holding a plate of cookies and milk. She looked like she was 14 and had a white and pink hat with a green feather attached to it. She was wearing a pink dress and brown shoes along with brown hair and also a monkey tail. It was strange though because she looks so familiar unless…

"Umm are you okay?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks and are those cookies for me?" I asked.

"Of course, I made these so you'll feel better. You came crashing through the sky and I thought you could use something to eat." She replied

"Oh thank you." Man that was a stupid question I asked, Gantz was right I do ask dumb questions.

"Would you mind telling me your name?"

"My name is Kuronoa and yours?"

"My name is Lolo and it's nice to meet you" she answered

Wait a second….A goddess picture? Her name is Lolo? She's my mom in the future! She looks kind of the same in the past.

"Excuse me for asking but…Am I in La-Lakoosha?

"Yes, you're in the Kingdom of Tranquility where the High Priestess lives."

In my time you are the High Priestess. "Oh that's nice."

I just remembered something. "Hey, also thanks for bringing my Wind Ring to me."

"You're welcome also that ring looks very familiar. Do you happen to know anyone by the name of Klonoa? She asked.

Klonoa? That's my dad's name. I can't reveal anything yet, I don't want to cause any time paradoxes like in those shows. "Yes I've heard of Klonoa but never seen him before" It sounds so weird saying my dad's name.

"He has the same ring. Did he let you borrow it?" She asked.

"No I got this myself on a journey." Please believe what I said.

"You also look like him too same ears and same face except with blue eyes."

"Really that's pretty weird hehehe." Well at least the topic of the ring got moved off at least. I remember also the day I got my ring it was the day that my cousin Gantz got his awesome motorcycle. Technically he's not really my cousin but since our dads have gotten close in the years we consider ourselves cousins. They even started their own bounty hunter business called "The Badass Travelers" You can probably guess out of the two who thought of the name. Speaking of Gantz…

"Hey Miss Lolo, Did you happen to see anyone else crash through the sky? I asked

"No, you were the only one I saw come from the sky. And please don't be so formal you can call me Lolo." She insisted.

"Oh sorry, and could you show me around this place?" I asked

"Sure thing."

Hmm…Wasn't my best writing, but I'm getting better I suppose hehehe.


	2. Bounty Hunters

Klonoa – Future Meets Present

**{Lolo's POV}**

**{Kingdom Of Tranquility}**

It was weird. I was walking the kid known as Kuronoa throughout the kingdom showing him where almost everything was and he seemed to know where most things were that I didn't even know, even though "_I" _was the oneshowing him where things were. It's like he knows everything about the Kingdom of Tranquility. Also he has a wind ring that looked exactly like Klonoa's and also he even looked like Klonoa too he has long ears just like him but he had blue eyes that looked just like mine and he also had a tail just like me. He was wearing a red hoody and had a red cap with a logo of Dig Dug, and brown shoes with the same gloves as Klonoa. It was like a combination of me and Klonoa, weird.

"So you've heard of Klonoa huh?" I asked him

"Umm, yeah I'm a big fan and I like all the cool things he does."

"Speaking of him where is da..I mean Klonoa hehehe?"

He seemed nervous for some reason. "Actually he went on a bounty hunting mission with his friend Guntz."

"Shinigami Guntz?! My friend is a big fan of him!" He shouted excitedly

"Oh really?" I never would've expected anyone to be a fan of Guntz out of all people.

I just thought of something "Hey, do you have a place to stay?"

"Well I did go crashing through the sky so…No" He replied

That was a stupid question. "Well let's go to the High Priestess and ask her if you can stay in this place with me and Klonoa."

"Klonoa lives here?" He asked

"Yes, his wind ring allows him to stay in this place due to him having lived here the longest." I told him.

"WAHOO! Sounds cool!" He shouted

"Ok then" Hehehe he even sounds like Klonoa honestly.

**{Klonoa's POV}**

**{Desert Ruins}**

Man it was such a hot day in these ruins, I don't even know how Guntz doesn't get hot in this intense heat, especially considering he wears a friggin red jacket and with that big muzzle on his neck.

"Hey, aren't you hot?" I asked

"Dude, I've been living in deserts mostly my whole life, I'm used to it by now." He answered

"You know, you can just ask the High Priestess to live at the kingdom, I'm sure she would understand."

"I told you I'm fine, I don't need your help."

"C'mon Guntz I'm your friend and probably your only one at that, just listen to me on this one."

He grunted and probably wasn't going to answer back.

"At least consider maybe living around the kingdom." I suggested

"Hmph"

"By the way, Since were Bounty hunter partners now.."

He grunted even louder after hearing that.

"We should think of a cool name for our business...Hmm…I wonder what good name would be?" I wondered

"Dream Traveling Buddies?"

"No" Guntz answered back

"Bounty Hunting Heroes?"

"No"

"Klonoa Heroes?"

"Now you're just being full of yourself." He stated

"Hmm….Well if you don't think any of my awesome ideas are good then what do you think we should be named?" I asked

"I wouldn't call your ideas awesome, I think we should be called…The Badass Travelers!" He said proudly as always.

"Hmm…Actually that doesn't sound so bad. WAHOO! We're the Badass Travelers!" I shouted.

"Damn it Klonoa, I'm right here you shouted in my ear!"

"Sorry…hehehe" I apologized

After the events of Nahatomb, Pango, Guntz and I were saying our goodbyes and unfortunately I thought I was going to have to leave Lunatea again because I think I've stayed in this world far too long. The ring started to shine but then nothing happened. It was weird but I was secretly happy at the chance of not leaving this world. I then went to see the High Priestess and she had said to me that the Wind Ring has allowed me to stay in Lunatea as its guardian to protect this world. I was very happy and then when Lolo found out she tackled me to the ground and started crying and hugging me. Honestly I felt like crying myself because I didn't really wanna leave Lolo because I really liked being around her and I didn't want to leave my friends either. So the High Priestess Sakura **{I named her that because she doesn't have a name in the games}** allowed me to live at the Kingdom of Tranquility and I've been living there ever since. After a couple months living in Lunatea…

**{Flashback} {Third Person POV}**

It was 5:00am and everyone in the Kingdom of Tranquility was fast asleep. And then suddenly Klonoa heard a knock on his window in his room.

"Huh? Who would be knocking at a door at 5am?" He wondered. He got up walked over to the window and opened it. Then a gold wolf appeared and jumped out the window. He was wearing black shoes with red straps and he had a brown belt with ammunition packed and had a red jacket covered by his golden muzzle and with some goggles on his head. Klonoa then suddenly recognized who he was.

"Guntz?! What are you doing here? And why did you knock on my window at 5am?" I asked loudly but then regretted it because I didn't want to wake anyone up.

"Yo Klonoa, I heard you were living here in Lunatea now right?" He asked

"Umm yeah. How did you know?"

"I ran into your dog friend and he told me the news"

"You mean Popka?" Klonoa asked

"Yeah, whatever the hell his name is. Anyway I need you to go on a bounty hunting mission with me."

"At 5am?"

"Yes, I don't want to be late for this job."

"At 5am?..." The cabbit asked unhappily. "Yes Mr. Hero now come on!" The wolf shouted. "Shush! I don't want to wake Lolo or Sakura up. And especially not Popka." Klonoa replied not wanting to cause conflicts at 5am in the morning."

"And at least tell me what this mission is exactly." Klonoa asked. The wolf sighed and then began to explain. "Alright, there's this generator called Voltage and it was at a store and then a day later it got robbed by someone."

"Wow, robbers these days." The wolf smirked "Yeah I know. The police said that they were able to track him in a city called Biotic City." "Biotic City?" the cabbit asked. "Yeah and our mission is to stop this robber dude and get the generator back and give it to the person who ordered it."

"Do you know this person's name?" Klonoa questioned. "No clue, All I know is that the person will be there at 10am and I want to get there in time so I could get the reward." Klonoa sweatdropped, he knew Guntz wouldn't ever consider doing anything good just to be a good person. But then again it was Bounty hunter business so it makes sense. "Alright then Guntz, Sounds like fun I haven't had any action in awhile." But then Klonoa suddenly remembered. "But wait I can't just leave without telling Sakura or Lolo."

"Then just leave a note or something I don't care c'mon!" Guntz shouted. "Alright, alright, Just give me a chance to get my Wind Ring." Klonoa walked over to his dresser took off his night cap and put on his infamous blue pac man hat and grabbed his ring.

"Alright Guntz, I'm ready to go." He said straightening his cap backwards like cool people. "Climb out the window." The bounty hunter replied as he climbed out the window and so did Klonoa and then saw outside his hoverbike known as the Red Clan.

"Man it feels like old times huh Guntz?" the young hero asked. "Yeah whatever just get on." They both positioned onto the bike and got ready. "Ready?" the wolf asked. "Wahoo! Lets go Guntz!" the young cabbit shouted excitedly.

"Ikuzo!" Guntz shouted and then they took off on their bike ready to start their new adventure."

**Sorry it took so long I was really busy but I did manage to type quite a lot though.**

**{Ikuze – Here we go}**


	3. Biotic City

Klonoa – Future Meets Present

**{Guntz' POV}**

**Biotic City (Time – 8:00am)**

We were closing in on the city now. Klonoa kept on jumping up and down out of the seat and was driving me crazy! Honestly doesn't that kid realize if he falls off the motorcycle at this speed he could get seriously injured? Why do I even care anyway? Damn Klonoa and his stupid friendship morals are getting to me again.

"We're almost here."

"Great, I could use a rest." Klonoa said.

But you're not the one driving…"What time is it?" I asked. Klonoa looked at his mini watch on his Wind Bullet. "Its 8:00am." He answered back. "Damn we've been traveling for that long?" Klonoa shrugged. I could tell in his eyes that he didn't want to be reminded that he was woken up at 2:00am and had no sleep whatsoever. I just hope he doesn't fall asleep during the mission. Then suddenly I heard a thump on my shoulder and looked behind me.

"Mmmm…I like adventures…"

The damn brat fell asleep on me! Me and my big mouth. Now I gotta do this mission on my own for now until he wakes up. I don't wanna wake him up because the stupid idiot will just go back to sleep. Plus I can't have him falling asleep while we're fighting this robber dude or whatever. Luckily we were near the city and I decided to pull up near a tree to the entrance of the city.

"Just lay down here kid, I'll pick you up later." I laid him against my hoverbike, and I began to walk into the city. There were many futuristic cities and the place had an amazing view honestly. I then decided to head over to an alley up ahead where the police said they had located him. The alley was completely dark which is quite ironic since it is 8:30am. There were tons of trash bags and dirty crap everywhere and I was trying my best not to throw up until I heard a noise.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" I got my guns in gear and ready to fight and then some fox guy came out his hiding spot. He has a gun on his side and was wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt with torn up black shoes.

"You there! Are you the robber?!" I shouted

"What if I am…What if I'm not?" He said.

"Just answer the damn question!" I aimed my gun at him.

"Fine…I am the robber." He admitted. Wow, I didn't think he would just flat out just tell me…Unless…. "Why did you steal the generator?!" I asked. "Well its simple kid, I stole it in order to make some money." "Money huh? Get it yourself asshole!" I shouted. "Well what does it look like I'm doing?" "Never mind, just tell me who you are!" I asked. "My name is Eric. Eric Takahi."

"Eric Takahi? Well, Eric you better return that generator to me or else I'm gonna have to make you give it to me." I threatened. "Well then, I'm a just let you deal with my 20 buddies behind you." "What do you mean?" I look behind me and saw 20 guys with guns ready to shoot me.

_"Shit! I knew it was a trap after all! Kuso!" _I thought.

**{3****rd**** Person's POV}**

**Biotic City Entrance (Time – 9:00am)**

Back at the entrance a certain cabbit hero of ours was waking up from his _"beauty sleep"_

"Huh? What happened, where am I?" Klonoa wondered as he stretched his legs and arms and found Guntz' hoverbike next to him.

"What? What's Guntz' bike doing here?" Then it finally hit him.

"Oh yeah I forgot! The mission! Guntz woke me up at 2am and we had to travel 6 hours through the desert to get to Biotic City!"

"I must've fallen asleep. I still feel tired but I can't just leave Guntz to do the mission by himself he could be in danger. But I don't even know where he went." Klonoa thought but then he suddenly remembered Guntz having a map somewhere in his hoverbike. He ran to the bike and checked everywhere and then a map fell out the back of the hoverbike.

"This must be it!" The young hero picked up the map and began scanning it. It had all of Biotic City on it. Then on the map a certain part of it was circled.

"This circled spot is probably where that robber guy Guntz went after." Klonoa said. He then put the map in his pocket.

"I must not wait any more time! I got to go!" The dream traveler said and then he headed off to Biotic City.

**SBS – I like this chapter, Imma try and make Klonoa and Guntz have a more brotherly relationship then a more of a "Sonic and Shadow relationship" I suppose. **


	4. Trouble For Guntz

Klonoa – Future Meets Present

**{Guntz' POV}**

**Biotic City (Time – 9:50am)**

"Damn it, I can't keep on fighting these losers! Stupid Klonoa and his sleeping problems." I cursed loudly. I managed to take down 10 of the 20 guys who ambushed me. I was getting tired, and come to think of it I was getting a little sleepy too, considering the fact that I _**didn't **_sleep at all during this whole trip.

"Whats wrong wolf boy? Can't fight these guys all by yourself?" Eric mocked. He was about to piss me off.

"So confident huh? Get your ass down here!" 

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll make you come down then." I was about to jump but then 2 of the 10 guys left tackled me to the ground. "Damn it! Get the hell off me!"

"You seemed to be tired wolfy." One guy said. "Yeah maybe you should take a _**nap.**_" Another guy said. I think what he means by nap doesn't sound good at all. "Oh yeah well check this out!" I kicked both of them off me and shot them with my twin guns. "2 down 8 more to go. Too easy." "Looks like your forces are dwindling Eric." I said while putting the middle finger up.

"Grr…You bastard!" He said. This time four other guys showed up. I dodged the first one and roundhouse kicked him. Shot two of the other losers. And I formed my fist and punch the last guy right in the gut. "Like I said…Too easy."

"Now give me the generator!"

"Never! You still got 4 more people to go and their the strongest!"

"Is that so? Well then I can handle them." The 4 guys were running towards me and then I loaded my gun and then they stopped.

_"Why they stop?" _I thought. Suddenly they threw these katanas at me and they send me straight to a wall.

"Ouch….You'll pay for that…What the? I can't move." It was weird I couldn't move the katanas off me they like stuck on me. And since I was on a wall, now I can't get them off at all. I see now that this is the reason how these guys are Eric's strongest.

"You cheap bastard!"

"Hey, I don't care if I'm cheap. Whatever works, works. And I like it that way." He snickered.

"I don't know how you're gonna get out of this one Guntz!" He said.

"What? How do you know my name!" "Sorry, I don't share information to my enemies." He said. _"How does he know my name?"_

Suddenly katanas were thrown at me and since I couldn't move or defend, I had to take the damage.

"Oww, Kuso!" Tons and tons of katanas were thrown. It's like these guys had an endless supply of them. 

"Grr…Urghh…" I spat up some blood and more katanas were shot at me. I couldn't take it anymore. If I don't get out of this soon, I will die. Well at least the "idiot" is safe.

**{Klonoa's POV}**

**Biotic City (Time – 10:10am)**

"Man I hope I'm not too late!" I ran as fast as I could and I was also looking at the map at the same time. I wasn't paying attention to what was in front of me so I ran into someone.

"Oww!" She said. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I apologized. I guess I'm not really good at multi-tasking. But for some strange reason the girl looked very familiar. She looked like a wolf. She had long dark blue hair that went right to her waist and she was wearing a pink type of leotard. She was wearing metallic gloves and had some type of metallic armor as well. She looked like an old friend of mine. But I'm not sure.

"No don't be sorry. I should've moved out the way. It's obvious you were in a hurry." She said. "Well it looked like you were in a hurry too. Where were you going anyway?" I asked. "Well I'm supposed to meet up with my client at the park. He's supposed to be delivering me my generator so I can repair my hoverbike." Wait a second…She must mean Guntz! Oh no, Guntz specifically said that we needed to get that generator before 10am. Man I keep on forgetting things today. I gotta go help Guntz. "Well I gotta go, I'll see ya around! I ran full speed, leaving the wolf girl clueless of what just happened.

"I gotta hurry, or else were gonna be late in order to get the generator back." I looked around and saw an alley. "This must be it." I ran into the alley and gagged immediately at the smell of trash and blood. But then I was shocked to see Guntz getting tortured by these 4 ninja guys throwing katanas at him. I looked at Guntz. He looked like he was about to die. He was covered in blood and it looked like he had a real tough time.

"Stop it!" I charged right at the 4 guys and upgraded my Wind Bullet to my sword upgrade and sliced right through them. I managed to take down 2 guys and 2 other ones went on the roof of where one guy was. "Guntz!" I shouted.

I immediately ran to get Guntz out of the katanas that were stuck to the wall. Luckily he was still conscious so I didn't have to carry him or anything. I helped him get back to his feet. He was still coughing up blood but not as much as he was earlier when I saw him.

"Guntz? Are you okay?" I asked. The wolf coughed a bit and looked up towards me. "What took you so long dumbass?" He smirked. That's good, usually that means he's back to his normal self. "Sorry, But at least I got here in time right?" I chuckled. "Yeah, Because getting here a second late wouldn't have gotten me killed or anything. He said sarcastically. Now I know he was back to normal.

"You stay here and rest, I'll take care of those guys on the roof." I said. "No way, back off Klonoa, those bastards are gonna pay for what they did to me!" He shouted. "Which is why I'll do that for you." "No, I'm taking Eric down!" Guntz said. "Who's Eric? Is he the robber? I asked. "Yeah the asshole smack dab in the middle. He's mine to take down."

"Guntz, you're tired and out of energy. Please just let me handle this okay. That way we can get their before the client is…angry that were…20 minutes late." I said slowly as possible. "What?! Were 20 minutes late!" The wolf yelled. "Which is why I can take them down quickly so we won't be _**as**_ late. I said. Guntz was looking really mad but then looked as though he calmed down a bit.

"Grrr…You piss me off. Just do me a favor and kick his ass for me." Guntz smirked. "Don't worry I will!" I put up a thumbs up and climbed up the walls of the alley and went up to the rooftops. There Eric and his two lackeys were standing. And he wasn't looking very happy hehehe.

"You must be the dream traveler Klonoa?" Eric said. "What? You know me?" I was surprised he knew who I was. I didn't think I was that popular for people to actually recognize me.

"You must be the robber! You're gonna pay for what you did to Guntz!"

"Is that so? Well then, Jack and Jake take care of this pest." Eric ordered. He jumped onto another roof giving me and Jack and Jake apparently some space to battle.

"Klonoa, You shall be defeated." Jack said. "Indeed Jack, The dream traveler must be eliminated." Jake said.

"Well then I'll make sure _**you **_guys are the ones defeated!" In all seriousness though…Were doing this for a girl. I face palmed at the thought of that.

**SBS – This chapter is pretty long I guess. Good thing Klonoa woke up when he did last chapter. Otherwise Guntz would be dead by now. And will Klonoa be able to handle Jack and Jake?**


	5. Klonoa Vs Jack

Klonoa – Future Meets Present

_Last chapter on Future Meets Present. Klonoa and Guntz were on a bounty hunting mission in order to retrieve this generator known as Voltage from a robber known as Eric Takahi who wants it for money. Once they got to the city, Klonoa got sleepy and Guntz had to face the robber himself. Turns out Eric has lots of tricks up his ass, and has ninja warriors who almost send Guntz on the verge of death. Meanwhile Klonoa wakes up and heads to help Guntz but runs into the client along the way. After Klonoa saves Guntz he now has to fight Jack and Jake two of Eric's ninja warriors by himself! Will he win?!_

**{3****RD**** Person's POV}**

**Biotic City (Time – 10:30am)**

Klonoa stood bravely against the 2 ninja warriors on top of the rooftops of the dark alley. He had his wind arsenal full in ready packed with his boomerang, hammer, sword and his most trustworthy weapon….The Wind Ring.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to my friend Guntz!" Klonoa yelled.

"Aww he's worried about his friend Jack." Jake said trying so hard not to laugh.

"You guys better just walk away, and noyone gets hurt." The black and white furry creature said.

"Sorry, it's the boss's orders. Nothing personal, it's just business." Jack answered.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you." Jake replied.

"Just don't underestimate me!" Klonoa then ran at full speed with his wind sword towards the 2 ninja warriors but they easily moved out the way of the incoming sword slash.

"What?! But it got those other 2 guys earlier!"

"That's because we're the 2 elite of the four ninjas. Nothing can beat us."

"Except me!" Klonoa jumped and slashed at Jack but he countered it with his own sword. Both swords collided in an epic clash. Then consecutive sword slashes were combatted with each other by the ninja and the cabbit. It was hard to tell who was winning they both seemed evenly matched until a sudden slash hit Klonoa from behind.

"Hey! That's unfair!" It was Jake who hit Klonoa from behind. Klonoa didn't even notice him coming behind him since he was so into the battle with Jack.

"That's playing dirty!"

"Well _**EXCUSE**_me, but who was the guy who wanted to face _**BOTH **_of us in the first place?!" Jake asked.

"I have to agree with our enemy rodent here. He aimed for me first. Which means this is my battle. You're gonna have to sit out. 2 against one isn't fun Jake." Jack replied.

"Does it look like I have time to be chivalrous?!"

"Just sit out. This is my fight and this is my fight alone. Don't you know what "alone" means?"

"Whatever Jack but I'm getting all the money from the generator thingy." Jake went to another rooftop and sat there criss crossed style and pulled out a random girls magazine out of nowhere.

"Hehehehehe! This is the best part!"

Jack sighed. Then he looked back at our young hero who was just as dumbfounded as the rest of us. Even Jack himself was face palming on the inside.

"My apologies. My partner is a real idiot. I rather fight this battle with honor then with cheap tactics like he does."

"I appreciate your chivalry Jack. I'll fight you with honor as long as you do the same." Klonoa said as he got his wind sword ready.

"Just because it's one on one, don't expect the outcome to be different then what it's supposed to be." Jack then got his own sword ready.

"IKUZO!" Jack and Klonoa said at the same time and jumped at each other with swoop blows from their swords. Klonoa made a 360% turn and slashed Jack at the back of head and Jack came back with another slash to Klonoa's head which caused him to lose his balance and trip while Jack hit him with 3 blows and he went flying across the other side of the rooftop.

"Man, your tough Jack. Time to get serious." Klonoa then got his Wind Boomerang and threw at Jack and he moved out the way but like all boomerangs it came back and hit him on the head which made him lose _**his **_balance this time.

"Now's my chance!" Klonoa got his Wind Hammer and ran towards Jack and hit him right on the spot and sent him flying like a typical homerun. He crashed through one house after another and finally crashed at one house and stopped.

"Damn it!" He teleported back to Klonoa back on the rooftop he was previously getting his ass kicked at.

"I admit, you're pretty strong for a rodent."

"Hey! I am not a rodent!" Klonoa yelled. Klonoa took a hit at him but suddenly Jack moved out the way pretty quickly and caused Klonoa to fall. "Whoa what the heck?! How'd you get faster?!"

"Being a ninja and all, I've developed several types of fast jutsus. Unless you can keep up I don't see you winning this fight anytime soon."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Klonoa asked. He didn't think he was not strong enough to deal with Jack.

"I'm just saying that you don't stand a chance." He used one of his fast justsus and punched Klonoa and then went behind him and kicked him and punched him again and again and again and it was so fast that Klonoa couldn't keep up with him.

"_Darn, How can I win if he's so fast?!...Wait a second I have an idea." _Klonoa then decided to just stop trying to attack and let him attack instead.

"I don't know why the hell you stopped defending but if you got a death wish then I'll surely grant it!" While he was fighting, Klonoa then noticed a certain pattern with his movements. He noticed that whenever he threw a punch it took 2 seconds to reach his face and then we he kicked he noticed that it takes 4 seconds to land that kick.

"That's it!" What Klonoa was doing was simple. Basically he was trying to learn Jack's movement speed so he can learn when the right moment was to attack. Then after 3 seconds when Jack was about to hit him. Out of nowhere Klonoa then got his Wind Sword and hit Jack upside the head right on timing.

"Yes!" Then Klonoa ran at Jack while he was being flowed away and hit him with his Wind Hammer and smashed Jack onto the ground and was even luck enough to not crash him into the house that they were on top of.

It was obvious that Jack was outmatched and he was defeated. Klonoa then did something that wasn't really out of his character.

"Need any help getting up?" Klonoa asked.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because it's what I do." Klonoa helped Jack get up and made him get back to his feet.

"Well now, you can finish me off. I deserve it, if I'm defeated I deserve to die by the honor of the winner of the duel."

"No way have you deserved it. You fought me with honor and that's okay in my book." Klonoa said.

"Arigato Klonoa-kun" Jack thanked. He had never expected such kindness from someone he literally tried to kill a couple of minutes ago.

"No need to thank me Jack." Klonoa replied.

"Oh Jack, that's just my codename. My real name is Dragon."

"Oh, well then no need to thank me "Drags" Klonoa joked. "Please don't call me that." "Okay then "Drags" Klonoa said trying not to laugh at his new friend but then something hit him on the back and stabbed him.

"Oww, What the?!" Klonoa choked up some blood but then turned around and saw Dragon get hit by someone.

"Drags!" Klonoa yelled. Dragon was falling down to the ground but then Guntz who was still there caught him.

"Thank you, Klonoa's friend. I apologize for what I did to you."

"Don't mention it at all." Guntz said.

"Arigato Guntz!" Klonoa yelled. "Klonoa, what the hell is going on up there?!" Guntz asked. He wanted to go see but he was still pretty weak from being constantly cut up earlier.

"I don't know. Someone hit me and I didn't see who hit Drags." Klonoa answered but then turned around and saw Jake who hit stabbed him earlier.

"Jake!" Klonoa shouted. But then Klonoa wondered who had hit his new friend. But the culprit was none other than Eric. Who was grinning more weirdly than usual.

"It's that asshole!" Guntz said as he got onto the same rooftop everyone else was at. He had put Dragon back down on the ground and let him rest.

"Guntz?! What are you doing up here! What did you do with Drags?" Klonoa asked.

"I believe his name is "Dragon" and I put him down to get some rest." The wolf replied.

"Shouldn't _**you **_be the one who's getting rest?"

"Dude, I've been sitting down there doing nothing for the past 20 minutes. I can really get some action in now. Besides 2 against 2 makes it fair right?" Guntz remarked.

"Well, that is true. Are you sure your fine?"

"Quit worrying you baby. I'm fine. Let's just kick their asses so I can get my reward."

"Alright then, I guess if you're fine then that's okay with me." Klonoa said.

"And as for you dumbass. You've got some nerve pulling out those tricks up your ass!" Guntz yelled loudly.

"Aww, still whining Guntz about what I did to you earlier." Eric said while doing that annoying grin he's always doing.

"And as for you Klonoa, are you mad that I hurt your new friend?"

"You bastard! I can't believe you did that to your own comrade." Klonoa cursed loudly. Guntz was quite surprised at what his friend was doing. He had never heard Klonoa curse like this before. He was the one that was usually doing the most cursing. The wolf was guessing his new friend meant a lot to him or something.

"Jack was nothing but a pawn to me. I could care less for his wellbeing or anything among those lines." Eric cruelly said.

"Besides, he was a stupid partner anyway." Jake said.

"Grr! Prepare to pay!" Klonoa yelled and got ready for battle.

"Oh! You guys made a big mistake. You don't wanna ever mess with Klonoa. Trust me I learned the hard way." Guntz said as he got his twin guns out and was ready for battle as well.

**SBS – Well that was another chapter done. That one was pretty long in my opinion.**

**Klonoa – Should've been longer. I really hated what Eric did to my friend Drags!  
>Dragon – For the last time it's Dragon!<strong>

**Guntz – I should've had more screentime.**

**SBS – What are you talking about? You had screentime the last 2 chapters. Now it's Klonoa's turn.**

**Guntz – Grr. He gets everything doesn't he?!**

**Klonoa – Don't worry Guntz, Now you're in the battle next chapter.**

**Guntz – Whatever.**

**SBS – Please review and favorite this chapter which took a lot of time to do.**

**Klonoa – Have a merry Christmas!**

**Guntz – Hmph. *mutters* "Have a merry Christmas"**


End file.
